My Buddy, My Secret Admirer
by sacchiko
Summary: Hinamori punya secret admirer. Siapa yaa ? Apa mungkin orang yang dia kagumi ? Read it !


**Yoo minna-san !**

**Ini fict pertama Sacha , jadi minta maaf banget kalo nggak ada romance-romancenya**

**Tapi Sacha butuh banget saran-sarannya , tolong dibaca dan direview yaa !**

**My Buddy, My Secret Admirer **

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Hitsugaya Toushirou & Hinamori Momo**

_Hinamori Momo's POV_

Aku tersentak dari lamunku saat bel istirahat berdering diiringi salam dari Unohana-sensei. Ya, dari 20 menit yang lalu aku memang tidak memperhatikan guruku yang satu itu. Aku sibuk memikirkan penulis surat-surat yang ada di lokerku, atau bisa dibilang err pemuja rahasiaku –begitulah kata Rukia, sahabatku- .

Sudah beberapa hari ini ada saja surat yang nyasar ke lokerku, entah itu berisi kata mutiara, puisi, atau sebagainya. Awalnya aku merasa biasa saja, tapi lama-lama agak penasaran juga, hihihi. Dan satu hal lagi, kurasa aku -sedikit- berharap kalau yang mengirim surat itu adalah ngg..Izuru Kira, salah satu temanku. Aku rasa aku sedikit tertarik dengannya, tapi jangan bilang ke siapapun ya !

Aku mengemasi buku-bukuku dan berjalan menuju lokerku seraya menerka-nerka _'kejutan apa lagi kali ini ?'_ dan _bingo !_ , tebakanku benar, ada sebuah surat yang nyasar lagi ke lokerku dan segera disambut godaan Rukia, "Wah, Momo dapat surat lagi yaa .."

"Rukia, berhentilah menggodaku !" balasku dengan wajah sebal.

Aku membuka surat itu dan membacanya,

_Hei Hinamori Momo,_

_Kau tambah manis, ya ? __Jujur, aku selalu gugup menulis saat menulis surat ini. Mungkin karena aku tidak berpengalaman seperti Kurosaki atau aku memang tak punya jiwa romantis. Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu, aku mencintaimu meskipun aku tak bisa mengatakannya, tak bisa menunjukkannya, atau tak bisa membisikkannya._

_Mungkin kau bisa menemukanku di perpustakaan hari ini di istirahat kedua._

_Dasar gombal !_ begitu pikirku, tapi kalau dilihat dari suratnya, dia tidak terlalu gombal juga ya ? Ah sudahlah, aku ingin ke kantin dulu kemudian nanti di istirahat kedua aku ingin ke perpustakaan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaranku.

_**-mybuddy,mesecretadmirer-**_

Yosh, istirahat kedua ! aku segera berlari ke perpustakaan, tak lupa mengajak Rukia tentunya.

"Momo, kenapa buru-buru sekali sih ?"

"Sudah diam, aku penasaran dengan _secret admirer_-ku," jawabku sambil terburu-buru.

"Oh, kau penasaran juga ternyata ?" kurasa Rukia mulai menggodaku lagi. "Dia ada di perpustakaan ya ?" _Dasar bodoh, kalau aku mengajakmu ke perpustakaan masa' dia ada di kantin sih, Rukia-chan ?_ gerutuku dalam hati.

"Hei, jawab dong !"

"Iya iya, ayo masuk."

Di perpustakaan sekarang sedang sepi, hanya ada Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Inoue-san, Nanao-san, Shiro-chan, Abarai-kun, dan Kira-kun ? Kira-kun kataku ? Apa harapanku terkabul ya ?

Rukia segera menghambur ke Kurosaki-kun, pacarnya. Sedangkan aku ? Aku hanya duduk sambil membaca-baca majalah dan tak lupa mencuri-curi pandang ke Kira. Astaga, dia mendekat ! Aduh, bagaimana ini ? Kurasa ada sedikit semburat merah di wajahku.

"Hinamori-san kebetulan sekali, ini aku kembalikan buku catatanmu. Terima kasih ya !" begitu katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, i..iya, Kira-kun," jawabku terbata. Syukurlah dia keluar dari perpustakaan, kalau tidak aku jamin wajahku akan dikira sebagai kepiting rebus.

Di tengah kelegaan itu, tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku. "Hei Hinamori, kenapa wajahmu sedikit merah ? Kepanasan ya ?" ternyata Shiro-chan.

"Apa-apaan sih Shiro-chan ? Wajahku tidak merah kok," ujarku sambil memalingkan wajah karena tidak ingin ia mengetahui semburat merah di wajahku dan tidak ingin melihat mata turquoise-nya itu, aku tidak ingin terhipnotis oleh keindahan matanya itu. Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan ? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Hitsugaya, Hinamori, bukan Shiro-chan. Kau suka dengan Izuru ya ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti..tidak," jawabku terbata -lagi-, aku mendengar Shiro-chan mendengus dan kembali menekuni aktivitasnya.

_**-mybuddy-mysecretadmirer-**_

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat aku membuka lokerku dan aku menemukannya lagi. Yap ! Aku menemukan surat itu lagi, kali ini ia akan berada di halaman belakang pada saat istirahat pertama. Ya ampun, berarti sekarang ! Aku tidak boleh membuang waktu !

Inilah halaman belakang sekolah. Nyaman, aman, bersih, dan menyejukkan. Tapi kok, tidak ada seorang pun di sini ? Apa dia bohong ya ? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku duduk saja di bawah pohon sakura, hitung-hitung mengurangi rasa capekku setelah menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan penuh sampai-sampai hampir terjatuh kalau tidak memegang seragam Rangiku-san. Aku tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa sendiri, Hinamori-san ?" kudengar suara Kira-kun tidak jauh dari tempatku.

"E..ehh..tidak apa-apa," jawabku gugup.

"Oh, ya sudah," ia berlalu.

Kurasa kali ini aku yakin kalau _secret admirer_-ku adalah dia, Izuru Kira. 2 peristiwa cukup membuktikan itu. Dan kalian tahu apa ? Berarti rasa tertarikku padanya terbalas, yeyy ! Tapi aku ragu, kenapa aku menyebutnya tertarik, ya ? Bukan cinta ? Ah sudahlah.

"Kau kenapa agi, Hinamori ? Senyam-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu, sepertinya dugaanku benar, ya ? Kau tertarik padanya ?" suara Shiro-chan tiba-tiba masuk ke kupingku.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Kira-kun ! Hei, siapa tadi yang bicara ? Uwaaa~ sejak kapan kau di sini Shiro-chan ?" kagetku karena tahu-tahu Shiro-chan sudah ada di dahan pohon sakura.

"Dasar, sudah berapa kali aku bilang ? Jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan ! Tiap hari kan aku selalu ada di sini," jawabnya sambil tiduran di atas dahan.

"Hei, kau tidak takut jatuh, ya ? Cepat turun !" perintahku.

"Tidak mau," jawabnya datar.

"Turun !"

"Tidak !"

"Turun !" kali ini aku menggoyang-goyangkan pohon sakura itu.

"Hinamori, hentikan ! Nanti aku jatuh !"

Aku tak menggubrisnya, salah sendiri memanjat pohon yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba Shiro-chan hilang keseimbangan, tubuhnya terpeleset ke depan, tepat ke arahku. Sebelum jatuh ia menarik baju seragamku sehingga kami berdua terguling dan aku berada di atas tubuh Shiro-chan sekarang. Dan yang membuatku malu, aku merasa wajahku benar-benar kembar dengan kepiting rebus !

"Menyingkirlah, Hinamori," nada Shiro-chan datar, seperti biasanya.

"Eh, iya," dan lagi-lagi aku gugup.

"Ini semua salahmu, kalau kau tidak menggoyang-goyangkan pohon itu aku pasti tidak jatuh, sakit nih."

"Gomen, Shiro-chan," ujarku sambil sedikit nyengir demi menutupi _blushing_-nya wajahku. Dan untungnya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku, bel masuk berdering sehingga aku tak perlu ber-_blushing-_ria dalam waktu lama.

_**-mybuddy,mysecretadmirer-**_

Yup, waktunya membuka loker ! Kali ini dia ada di ruang musik saat pulang sekolah. Tapi sepulang sekolah nanti kan aku akan pergi ke rumah Rukia. Ah, tak apa, aku akan mencoba mengintip ruang musik. Lagipula ruangan itu selalu kulewati kalau aku menuju gerbang.

_**-mybuddy,mysecretadmirer-**_

Ohoho, ayo pulang. Saat ini aku tengah berlari menyusuri koridor karena Rukia dan yang lain tengah menungguku di gerbang. Ini semua gara-gara Yoruichi-sensei sih. Kalau dia tidak menyuruhku ini-itu kan aku bisa jalan pelan-pelan dan mengintip ruang musik lebih lama, tidak hanya sekilas dan hanya bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna seputih salju saja. Ah, itu Rukia, aku harus bergegas !

_**-mybuddy,mysecretadmirer-**_

Kali ini aku akan bertanya kepada Kira-kun tentang surat itu, aku penasaran sekali ! Rencananya aku akan bertanya sekarang, saat pulang sekolah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas Kira-kun, tapi apa ini ? Kira-kun menggandeng seorang gadis ? Gadis itu Nanao-san ? Ia menyandarkannya di bahunya, tertawa bersama.

Sungguh, aku terlalu _shock_ dengan semua ini. Lalu siapa _secret admirer _itu ? Aku galau, badanku gemetar, aku lari secepatnya menyusuri koridor. Kurasakan titik-titik air di kelopak mataku, aku menangis ? Dasar bodoh ! Kenapa aku menangis ? Aku melihat langit, mendung, sama seperti hatiku saat ini. Mendung, seperti perasaanku.

Kucoba mengingat semuanya, di perpustakaan, di halaman belakang, di ruang musik. Ada Kira-kun di sana. Tapi, di ruang musik ? Saat itu aku melihat sesuatu seputih salju. Seputih salju. Seputih salju kataku ? Itu .. itu rambut Shiro-chan ! Kini aku benar-benar menangis, kuhentikan langkahku. Aku merasa bersalah, aku bodoh, aku terlalu berharap, aku tak sadar ! Padahal waktu itu ada Shiro-chan, tapi kenapa yang kuperhatikan malah Kira-kun ? Aku benar-benar bodoh !

Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa aku menyebut perasaanku pada Kira-kun 'tertarik', bukan 'cinta' ? Karena aku hanya mengaguminya. Kenapa aku memerintahkan shiro-chan turun dari pohon ? Karena aku takut kehilangannya. Kenapa aku takut memandang mata _turquoise_-nya ? Karena aku takut terpenjara dalam cintanya. Ternyata dia lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagiku. Aku bodoh ! Aku berlari kembali, ingin menyusul Shiro-chan. Aku yakin, dia belum jauh.

_Hitsugaya Toushirou's POV_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan di jalanan. Hatiku sakit. Orang yang kucintai, Hinamori Momo, ternyata mencintai teman sekelasku, Izuru Kira. Usahaku selama ini sia-sia, mungkin dia memang bukan untukku. "Ah, apa ini ? Hujan ? Kau memang tahu isi hatiku, langit," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku tetap berjalan perlahan, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhku, meluruhkan sakit hatiku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku, spontan aku berbalik badan.

_Hinamori Momo's POV_

Itu dia ! Itu Shiro-chan ! Air mataku yang bercampur dengan air hujan kini semakin deras saat melihat siluet tubuhnya. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku meneriakkan namanya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya, "Shiro-chaaaannnnn !"

Dadaku sesak, mulutku tak sanggup berkata-kata, air mata masih mengucur deras di pipiku. Tapi tak ada waktu, aku harus mengatakannya !

"Aku. .minta. .maaf. .Shiro. .chan. .maaf, aku. .tak tahu, aku tak. .sadar, aku bodoh, aku salah," isakku di dadanya.

Aku melihat dari sudut mataku, Shiro-chan terkejut, lalu matanya tenang kembali. Kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku, menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Sudahlah," begitu katanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kata-katanya lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Ia membelai rambutku sementara aku masih terisak di dadanya. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahku, menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya, tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Matanya itu, mata turquoise yang menenangkan itu, bertemu dengan mata hazel-ku yang sembab. Dadaku kembali bergemuruh. Aku kembali menangis di pelukannya. "Aishiteru, Shiro-chan," hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibirku. Samar-samar aku mendengar Shiro-chan berkata, "Aishiteru yo, Momo." Lalu ia merapatkan pelukannya padaku.

Yah, terkadang kita memang tidak sadar terhadap perasaan kita sendiri. Tapi cobalah pahami perasaanmu itu, maka kau akan menemui kebahagiaan.


End file.
